Chasing Victoire
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Major Deathly Hallows spoilers. It’s Teddy Lupin’s sixth year at Hogwarts and life seems almost perfect, but, who is that fifth year Ravenclaw whose caught his eye? And why is she nosing around with that snotty Slytherin?
1. Teddy Lupin

**Chasing Victoire**

**Summary: **_Major Deathly Hallows spoilers. It's Teddy Lupin's sixth year at Hogwarts and life seems almost perfect, but, who is that fifth year Ravenclaw whose caught his eye? And why is she nosing around with that snotty Slytherin?_

Chapter One

DC: I don't own Teddy…or any other cannon character in Harry Potter

"Teddy? Ted! Get down here, it's nine-thirty!"

Ted glowered. His hair wasn't going into the perfect shade of brown he wanted for his trip to Hogwarts. September first snuck on him fast, too fast for him to notice that he hadn't picked his hair color. Being a sixth year prefect, he had to make an impression on all the lower years and all the girls that would follow his very footsteps. He concentrated hard, furrowing his brow to make emphasis.

Just as his grandmother slammed his door open, his hair turned into the perfect mousy brown. He smiled in satisfaction. Andromeda Tonks clicked her tongue, her hands on her hips. "Ted Lupin. Down with your things this instant! Now come on-- _no magic! _You're not of age just yet!"

Ted gave his grandmother a lopsided smile. His gray eyes twinkling, as he said, "I wasn't trying, don't worry!" He lowered his wand.

Andromeda flicked her own wand and the trunks and owl carrier lifted off the floor. She maneuvered them past his doorway, following them down the steps. Ted followed, pocketing his wand along the way. "Have you everything?"

"Yes, grandma."

"Good. Harry'll be here in fifteen. Go grab your breakfast."

Ted went into the kitchen, excited to see his godfather. He hadn't seen him for awhile, and it was all because of the little procrastinating time that got him behind on his summer assignments. His food was laid out for him on the kitchen table. With a little bounce in his step, he grabbed the milk out of their icebox and filled his cereal bowl to the rim.

There were little ticks and tocks coming from around the room. There was a regular muggle clock above their stove, and a wizard one that told the times from all around the world. The old stove made creaky noises all day, and night long. It was an old stove, but Andromeda claimed that it was the best stove she's had for the longest time, and Ted found the noise comforting. Without it, the house was too quiet. Ted's eyes flickered across the room for one last look before leaving, for the train, until Christmas break. His eyes paused on the picture of him as a baby, his little fist waved in the air, his hair color turquoise. Of course he couldn't remember, but he looked like he was a handful as a baby.

The picture below it made him frown. It was of his mother and father. Remus and Nymphadora (who was better known as Tonks) Lupin. His father looked too old to be only thirty-something at that time, but his mother looked strong and young. Her hair glowed different colors as she pulled her arm around his fathers' waist, the other arm waving in a greeting. Though Remus looked old and shabby, his face appeared to be young and happy, as he looked down on his wife. Ted tore his eyes away, looking around the room again.

"Ted are you almost done? Harry should be--"

There was a loud bang and a few muffled curses. Ted quickly cleared his spot at the table, and went to the living room. His grandmother was helping up a man who had crashed out of the fireplace. He fixed the glasses on his face, murmuring an apology and a thank you. He then looked up at Ted, who laughed back. Harry's hair was full of ashes and other dust, his clothes were covered with soot, and his glasses had a crack in them.

"Oh yes, laugh at me," Harry teased. He pulled out his wand from his pocket, thankful that it hadn't broke it in the process of falling, and began cleaning around the living area.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry," Andromeda said, using her own wand to clean up. Ted knew she was a professional at cleaning, after all the stories he heard. "You should worry about yourself--"

"No. We have to floo back home anyway," Harry said. "I'll just clean up back home. You ready, Ted?"

Ted nodded, picking up his trunk and owl carrier. Harry grabbed some floo powder, and lit the fireplace. Ted tried to move past his grandmother fast, but Andromeda caught his sleeve. "You're not getting away just yet."

She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. He awkwardly threw an arm around, the owl carrier coming around and almost hitting him in the nose. "Be safe, write, and don't get into trouble! You've no idea how much your mother got into trouble her sixth year at Hogwarts--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Ta-ta grandmum. I'll see you later!" He unwrapped the hug and stood next to Harry.

Harry had a little smirk on his face as he threw the floo powder in. "After you," he said. Ted stepped into the green flame and stood up a little straighter. "Harry Potter's house, Godric's Hollow!"

The room began to swim around and Harry and Andromeda's faces blurred. He stepped into the spacious kitchen to be greeted by his godmother. "Well, well! Look whose come to visit."

"Hello, Gin." Ted placed his things on the floor to give her a hug. "I've missed this place."

"We haven't seen you in forever!" came a little voice from around the corner. A little red blur ran to him, death gripping his waist. Ted almost fell over. "Teddy's here!" she called in a shrill voice.

Little Lily Potter smiled up at her, almost, step brother. Of course they weren't really related, but they might as well be. Ted smiled down at her, and gently unwrapped her arms from around him, and braced himself for two more.

There was a crash and a yell before two boys came into the room; one with deep brown eyes the other with bright green ones. They both smiled mischievously before fighting their way through to greet him.

"Hey--Wotcher!" Ted almost fell over. There were three children, all under the age of ten, jumping around him, telling him the things that have happened since they last saw him a month before.

There was a crash. Ted turned around to see Harry leaning against the fireplace, coughing from all the ashes. "You forgot something," he managed to say.

He held out a pouch, and Ted grabbed it. He forgot his money, again. "I always leave this behind."

"What would you do without it?" James asked, his brown eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah! I don't see how you could live at such a big castle without money!" Albus inserted.

Harry wiped away the ashes from his face. Ginny laughed and traveled over to him. "_Scourgify_! You've always had trouble with the fireplace."

"I know, it's horrible."

"Are you leaving, Teddy?"

Teddy looked down into the wide eyes of Lily. He patted her head, giving her a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I really have to get to school." He saw the frowns of all three, and quickly thought of something. "But I can bring you guys back something, during the Christmas Holiday."

"Promise?" Albus said, holding up his right hand.

"I promise," he replied, holding up his own right hand.

"Alright you three, move away from him. We have to get going." Harry wiped away the last of the soot, and started nudging his children away from the kitchen. The three Potter kids waved Ted goodbye, before running through the house again. There was another crash.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, I better go see what they've broken now. Be safe Teddy. We'll see you soon."

"Bye, Ginny."

"Come on, this way."

Harry carried Ted's owl carrier. "Where is Yorksey anyway?" he asked.

"I let him out this morning. He'll meet me back at school tomorrow morning." Ted stuffed the trunk into the boot of Harry's car. He then asked, "Was that the only reason why you were late coming back?"

"No, of course not." Harry turned to the front of the car. "We'll talk on the way to Kingscross Station."

Ted finished putting things in the car, and pushed himself into the passenger seat. Harry started the car and they were pulling out of the driveway and on their way to the forty minute drive to London. It was ten-ten already.

"So," Ted started.

"You're grandmum caught you staring at the picture again."

Ted sighed. There was going to be a talk. "Yeah, so, and what?"

Harry gave him a scornful side look. "You can't still be _angry_--"

"I'm not _angry_!" Ted's voice rose. He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but Harry's face. "It's not my fault they died," he mumbled afterwards.

He heard Harry sigh. He still didn't want to look over. "I knew your parents, and I know they didn't die on purpose." Ted shifted in his seat. "Listen. They died for the greater good."

"And what good was it?" Ted regretted the remark. The car swiveled just a little. He turned to Harry, whose face looked a little troubled. "I'm sorry, really, I just…I don't like to talk about it, okay?"

There was an awkward silence. Ted sat stiffly against the leather seat, watching the clouds pass by in the sky. They still had another forty minutes till they reached London. How was he going to manage to pass by the time?

"Oh," Harry said suddenly, reaching into his jean' pocket. "I have something for you to read.

He pulled out a clipping of the _Daily Prophet_. The picture was of their good friend Ronald Weasley in his Chuddley Cannon uniform. It was a month old, but Ted hadn't read the paper since before he started his summer assignments. The article said that Ron had an unlucky crash with the snitch, making a round bruise on his cheek that he noticed in the picture, but because of it, they won the game that lead into their finals. The Seeker saw the snitch hit his cheek, making it stop for a second. He sped up to where the goals were and caught it. Ted laughed. "Did they end up winning the championship?"

"No, sadly they lost by only a few points in the third round." Harry smiled. "But Ron thought it was worth it."

The article made up for the awkward moment that just happened. They talked their way down to London, and through the streets to get to Kingscross. By the time they found a parking space, they had ten minutes left. Ted pulled his things out and gathered them onto the trolley, and they made their way through the morning crowd. Muggles around looked at them weirdly. Neither of the two took no notice. They just watched the signs for Platform 9¾.

"Here we are. You first, Teddy."

Ted took his trolley and took a running start to the brick wall. There was a moments darkness before the mist came around him. He heard the noise of people walking and talking. There was steam and humming. The normal sounds of a train. Ted stopped momentarily to allow his eyes to adjust before turning around to see Harry come through.

"Got everything?" he asked, pushing his untidy hair down.

"I'm sure. If not, I'll owl for it." Ted pushed his trolley foreword to unload. "See anyone we know?"

Harry looked about. There was a pause, he was squinting to make sure, then he laughed and waved. Ted looked over to see Lee Jordan with his own daughter Josephine, a now second year Gryffindor student. Josephine giggled at Ted's hair. "Last year, I remember it being orange and spiky! Now it's almost normal."

Ted laughed. "That was the day to match Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup."

"How're you Harry?" Lee asked, shaking his hand. "Keeping out of mortal danger, I suppose?"

"I've had enough of that in my life already. Just keeping low key for the moment," he replied with a laugh. "How's the Shop?"

Lee told him about the Weasley Wizard's Wheezes and what George was doing in his time, while Ted helped Josephine to her trunk. Ted was good friends with Josephine and hoped that she made it to the Quidditch team this year. Her mother was a very good Chaser and her father, from what he heard, was a hilarious commentator. "See you later, okay, Teddy?" She waved him off to find her other second year friends.

Ted looked around, waiting for his own best mate. And there she stood in front of him, Madelyn Wood. Her brown curly hair was tied into a taught bun in the back of her head. She held in her hand her own broom and a rucksack on her back. She spotted Ted, her head cocked staring at his hair. "Oi, Teddy! You're looking weird with that ruddy-brown hair of yours!"

She walked over, giving him a hearty slap on the back. "Good to see you again."

"Yeah, same here," he replied, rubbing the place she just hit. "Have you found a place to sit?"

"No, waiting for you. You take forever to get here."

"Sorry." Ted smiled at her, and turned around again to look for Harry. Something else caught his eye, though. It was a flicker of silver-blonde hair and stunning gray eyes; but as he blinked, she was gone. He shook his head, making the image go away. It was almost time to go. He finally saw Harry, and waved him over. Harry caught up with him.

"Hey, you have a good year, okay?" He said, giving him a quick hug. "As your Godfather, I tell you not to get into any mischief."

"I'm not like that, Harry." Ted swiped a hand through his hair. "I promise, okay? I'll see you around."

"Alright then." Harry backed up as Ted and Madelyn stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. Everyone by now was finding a good place to sit. Ted gave Harry one last wave through the window as the train pulled its way further onto the tracks.

--------

La'Ruelia here, and this is the first new thing I've updated in a long...long time. So... hello!

So what did you people think of the last book? Worth the read? It was to me! Though I wish certain characters hadn't had to of died. (cough Lupin cough Dora cough)

So...I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	2. Hogwarts Train Ride

Chapter Two

DC: I don't own Teddy…or any other cannon character in Harry Potter

Madelyn pulled out her wand. "Ooh, I can't wait. In just three weeks, I'm legal!"

Ted chewed on a chocolate frog, reading the wizard card on the back. "I've got until April," he said with a sigh. He placed the card aside and finished the rest of the frog. "What was your summer like?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, same old. Trying not to kill Vince and his bloody bird. The two of 'em are just off their rockers!" Madelyn's wand sparked a little at the thought. Ted laughed, but steered clear of the red fiery things. "Oh, he better not show up in this compartment. I don't know if I can hold back."

She set her wand down. "How was yours?"

"Ah, fun, till I realized that I hadn't done any of my summer assignments." Ted crossed his arms. "The last month was just a _bore_. I couldn't visit anyone, and my grandmum wasn't allowing anyone to come over till I was done."

"How is the old one by the way?"

"Just peachy," Ted said with a laugh. "Always cleaning like she usually does."

Madelyn laughed. There was a moments quiet before the door pulled open. In came a redhead with a ginger kitten in his arms. He was short and a little stocky. Freckles covered his face, making him look like he had a heavy tan. His tired blue eyes made him look miserable and irritable. He sat next to Ted with a huff of a sigh. "Hey."

"What gives, Phil?" Ted asked, scratching his kitten behind the ears. "You look like a wreck."

"Oh, its just…people. Rude Slytherins making fun of the poor Gryffindor." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm having trouble keeping awake, so I'm just going to…crash…here..."

He stretched out on the rest of his seat. Ted looked up at Madelyn and she shrugged. What else could they do? Philip Weasley was soon snoring softly, his kitten on his hip looking tired also. "What weird people we know," Ted commented with a sigh. "Looks like we get no peace."

"As long as he's sleeping, and not letting that kitten roam…" Madelyn eyed the ginger kitten. "I'm glad I remembered to take my allergy potions."

Ted took a moment to watch the scenery pull by as the train sped foreword. He realized how much of his time was spent coming and going on this train, and that they weren't going to even reach Hogwarts for another nine hours. He sighed, and looked at his watch. He jumped up, remembering the Prefects meeting he was supposed to be at. He grabbed his bag and reached in for his prefects badge.

"And you're leaving me with your crazy 'almost' cousin?" Madelyn huffed. She reached inside her rucksack and pulled out a book. "Well…I hope he doesn't wake up."

"Thanks for watching him, Maddie." Ted gave her a wink before pulling the door shut. He could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes. Other students were visiting other compartments and stood in the hallway talking. Some gave Ted a smile in greeting, first years cleared around him, watching him with interest. Ted pulled on his hair, making it shorter. The first years then cleared away totally. Ted smiled as he found the compartment that held the meeting. He walked inside.

There were two other people inside. He took a seat next to a Hufflepuff boy who gave him a pleasant smile. He had short brown hair and looked a little round. Across from him was a recognizable Slytherin girl. Her black hair was pulled up into a half bun, her loose part of her hair flowing around her shoulders. She ignored them, her dark eyes watching the trees out the window. Surprisingly he couldn't recall either of their names. He tried a little harder, but the summer blocked out most of the year before.

The three of them sat as they waited for the last person to get into the room. It was unbearably uncomfortable between the three of them. The Slytherin girl scrunched up her nose, when she peeked over at them, as if she was in a room full of dirty things and she was the only clean one. The Hufflepuff boy was nervous, and didn't look up from his hands. Ted found himself staring out the window.

After a few minutes the door opened again and in stepped the girl Ted saw before getting on the train. Her hair was to her mid back and the color was almost white. She stood in the light coming through the window behind her, making the sliver strands glow a little. Her eyes were dazzling to him, and he was almost speechless. The only thing that did keep him from staring and gawking was realizing that she wasn't a prefect and the fact that he knew her already.

Everyone tore their eyes from what they were doing to look at her. She looked around the room and spotted Ted. "Oh! Teddy! This isn't just an empty compartment then." She smiled at him.

"No…no…we're waiting for the Ravenclaw prefect," Ted said, finding his voice and shaking his head.

"I'll go further down. Sorry." She closed the door. Ted watched her shadow leave.

"Who was that?" The Hufflepuff boy whispered.

Ted was surprised that he talked, so instead the Slytherin rolled her eyes and answered. "A Weasley."

"I thought they all had red hair."

"That's not true in _her _case."

Ted could tell that this girl didn't like her at all. He became a little offensive. "_Her_ name is Victoire Weasley."

The Hufflepuff boy gaped up at him. "You do know her then? Victoire…Oh, I've heard of her! The smartest girl in her Ravenclaw year." The boy seemed to get a little happier. "And the prettiest, too…"

Ted almost replied to the statement, feeling a little heat rise to his face, but the compartment door slid open. In walked another girl. Her prefect badge shining. She had a big smile on her face as she sat next to the Slytherin girl. "Sorry I'm late. A little trouble with some other students."

She looked around the room to the gloomy faces. "I suppose we start by introducing ourselves, again. I know how the summer can make everyone forgetful." She looked around again, and no one took the hint to start, so she did. "My names' Olivia Thomson, and I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Harold Smith. Hufflepuff," the Hufflepuff boy said, softly.

"The name's Teddy Lupin, and I'm Gryffindor," Ted said with a welcoming smile.

Olivia almost looked like she was going to blush, but turned to the girl beside her. "And you are?"

The girl didn't answer right away. She looked as if she didn't want anyone to know her name if they could forget it so easily. "Arielle Swanson."

"Right, well…" Olivia scooted away just a little. Ted couldn't help but to smirk a little. "There are other compartments full of the other fifth and sixth year prefects. You already know the duties of being a prefect and the rules we must enforce, but I'll explain again…"

The meeting was just to lay down a little more rules and regulations and to get down names once more, and the names of the other prefects and the new ones. The meeting was quick and easy. Olivia let them go, Arielle getting up first and leaving fast. Harold left silently after. Ted shook his head. "A weird bunch."

"Very," Olivia said. She gave him a smile. "I'll see you later then, Lupin."

They both left. Ted headed his way down to his compartment. He almost hoped to bump into Victoire again, but he didn't. He opened up his door a little sadly, but laughed at the sight before him.

On the floor were Phil and another boy about a year younger than him. They were apparently silenced and couldn't move. There were wrappers all over and a kitten missing. They looked at Ted helplessly as he traveled over the wreckage of papers and wrappers, and sat next to Madelyn. There was a little pulse on her jaw as she stared at her book. He wasn't even sure if she was reading it. "Don't say a word to them," she hissed violently.

"I see your brother came anyway," Ted stated, looking down at the brown haired boy. He tried to wiggle out of the invisible binds but couldn't. "How long are you going to keep them like this? And why are their so many wrappers everywhere?"

"You're lunch is over there," Madelyn said, pointing to the opposite corner on the other side. "The wrappers are from them eating, and the cat, wherever _it_ is, clawing them up. I'll keep them here till they've learned not to mess with Maddie Wood."

Ted got his lunch and ate quietly. He looked down at Phil. He lay there sleeping. His chest heaving with soundless snores. The kitten was in the corner, he realized, invisible binds making sure she didn't move. Ted took his wand and cleared the wrappers and unbound the kitten. She came over to her lap and started to purr.

Madelyn flicked her wand. The sounds of snoring became clear, and Vince muttered something under his breath. Madelyn moved her wand again and the invisible binds were removed. "Get out of here. Go back to your own friends. Don't bother us."

Vince gave her a glare as he removed himself from the room. Madelyn didn't even move at the threat he sent. Phil stirred and opened his eyes. "Oh, I'm allowed to move," he mumbled.

"I told you not to make that cat angry. I have allergies."

"Sorry," he muttered, hiding a yawn. "Welcome back Teddy."

"Hello Phil."

Ted found himself dozing off as he looked out the window yet again. He woke up later while it was getting dark. The sun was touching the horizon. They only had at an hour left until they reached Hogwarts.

He turned to see Madelyn sleeping and Phil gone. It was too quiet. He got up and stretched. Without bothering Madelyn, he left his compartment. There was no one out in the halls, but there was the sounds of people talking. He closed the door behind him, and stared out the window. It was darker on this side of the train, the sun was setting on the other side. He watched the dark blurs go past. He looked up to see the moon shine behind the clouds.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Ted jumped. Beside him was Victoire. Her blue-gray eyes looking at him warmly. "How are you Teddy?"

"Oh good." He felt the need to look out the window again, away from her stunning gray eyes. He didn't even hear her come out. "How are you? You're mum and dad?"

"Oh great. Taking care of my little sister." She placed a hand on the window. "I wonder if dad's having any hunger pains. The moon looks so full." She stared at it in wonder.

Ted stole a glance at her face. She looked a lot like her mother, the part Veela Fleur Delacour. He didn't see any werewolf in her at all like her father Bill. Of course if you took a look at Ted then you couldn't tell he was half werewolf. He luckily didn't get any of the bad symptoms of being one, other than the need to eat almost raw meat. There was also the thing with silver objects, too. They gave him goose bumps.

Victoire giggled. Ted turned away, his hair growing to surround his face. "It's pink." He heard her say. "Isn't that just so cute!"

"I've…I've…" Ted pushed his hair back, unable to change it for the moment. He'd never had this problem before. "I'd better…get dressed."

Victoire smiled and nodded. "I've got to get my robes on, too. I'll see you later then?"

Ted waved her goodbye, and turned quickly to his compartment. After a moments struggle with the door, he flung it open. He bumped into Madelyn just as she finished dressing. He felt a blush creep to his face before he realized she was dressed. She turned at the gasp, and her eyes opened wide. "Look at your hair!" She shrieked.

"What color is it?" Ted said, grabbing his locks.

"It was such a bright pink! Oh, now its calmed back down to its brown. How unexciting." Madelyn turned to the door. "I'll let you dress."

Ted hurriedly put on his robes and called her back. "Do I have to explain myself?"

"Hmm…no, I suppose not." Madelyn nudged him in the ribs. "Unless you _want_ to tell me."

"No thank you." He straightened out his collar and hid his face.

--------

Lala Rue here, and it seems like people like this story! Yay! That gives me the _umph_ to keep on writing. Thank you for the reviews!

School is starting soon, so I'm going to get as much of this story that I can done. Then, after school starts, my updates may be just a little more spaced out. It'll be my senior year in high school...lotsa things I need to get done.

Well thanks, and I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	3. Trouble With Slytherin

Chapter Three

DC: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the other non-cannon characters

"Gryffindor!"

Another scared little eleven year old walked shakily to the table. Other Gryffindors roared in delight as they gained more students. Ted clapped the boy on the back, who gave him a shaky smile in return. So far Gryffindor had got the most people. This made only the Slytherins angry, though no one really cared about them.

"Slytherin!"

There was yells and shouts that came from the other side of the room. A young girl with dark curly hair took a seat with her older sister, Arielle Swanson. She looked a little bemused, but happy. Ted shook his head. She didn't seem as mean and thoughtless like her sister.

There were some more to Ravenclaw and even more the Hufflepuff before there was another Gryffindor. Maddie awkwardly gave Vince a little pound on his back. He gave her a smile back. "The only moment you two can get along," Ted commented with a grin.

"Well, now I can keep a good eye on him." Madelyn turned to Phil, who was a few seats down. "I see no Weasley's this year."

"Yeah…there won't be until…I think my cousin James comes."

"Harry's boy is next?" Ted asked in wonder. "That's not for another three years! There must have been a long break before any Weasley's thought of any children."

The line to be sorted got shorter and shorter. At last the final student, who became a Slytherin, sat down, and another person stood up. She wasn't an aged old woman, though her hair was graying. Her height was a little shorter than most, but her face showed no hint of fear or patience. The robes she wore were a dark violet with little stars scattered at the hem. They flowed freely as she made her way up to the podium in the front of the hall. She stood a little higher than the students, and raised a hand for silence.

"Quiet, quiet," she said, her voice a little shrill. The chatter of talking died down quickly. "Welcome all new students and returning ones." Her voice pierced the air with the high pitch. "I would like to introduce the some new teachers that have arrived this year. Replacing the retired Professor Sprout, is…well, If you could just stand up Mr. Longbottom."

A man stood up, knocking over his goblet. There was a little murmur of giggles and snickers as he clumsily tried to pick it back up. He scratched his head a little nervously before waving to the crowd. He then turned to the Headmistress, saying, "Thank you Professor Vector."

Neville Longbottom took his seat, careful not to knock anything over. Professor Septima Vector continued on. "We have two more new teachers, one for Defense Against the Dark Arts and the other for Transfiguration. For Transfiguration, taking the place of Professor McGonagall, is Mrs. Pavarti Patil."

One of the two new girl girls stood up and nodded her head in greeting. Her long dark hair bobbed as she did so. Pavarti kept on standing. "And the other is Mrs. Padma Patil for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The girl next to her stood up. Ted looked between them. The only way you could tell them apart were the robes. Parvarti Patil wore red under her robes and Padma wore blue. Ted shook his head. Why on Earth would they hire identical _twin sisters_?

The sisters sat down, and Professor Vector waved her hand in silence once more. " Settle down! For those of you who don't know, or tend to forget--" she looked over to a group of innocent looking girls sitting at the Gryffindor table--"the Forbidden Forest is not to stepped into, less you want to be mauled by some sort of dangerous creature. There are a few new things banned this year, so I'm sorry to those of you who like to cause mischief with the new products with the Wizard…Weasley whatever, but if you are caught with them prepare for the consequences. You can see the list of what is banned on Mr. Filch's door."

Vector took a look around the room before ending with, "I hope you all have a nice year, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let the feast commence!"

She clapped her hands and the food bloomed onto the table. Some students who didn't expect it gasped, others just dug in. Ted saw the meat and dove for it. His stomach growled and he feared that if anyone reached for it he'd growl at them too. He calmed himself down and gently piled his plate full of food.

Madelyn watched him with such interest. "I'm never going to get in your way of food."

"It'll be wise," he teased.

The Great Hall grew with talking. Vince sat beside Phil and they both talked about owls and other animals that were permitted inside the walls of the school. Ted caught the eye of Victoire. She gave him a smile before breaking the contact by talking to her friend. Ted swallowed hard, then took a big gulp from his goblet. He then continued on.

The next face he saw made him wrinkle his brow. It was a Slytherin who looked of some sort of Asian decent. His hair was short and it spiked in the front; his expression looked mutinous. He seemed to catch Ted's eye and he gave him the most ugliest sneer. Ted scrunched his face up, doing something with his hair to force the boy look away a little frightened. Ted's hair went back to normal as he picked up his bread and a knife with butter.

"'Ello, Madelyn."

Ted looked over to see a Hufflepuff boy. He somehow wedged himself between him and Madelyn and was holding her hand. He kissed it, and Ted almost choked with glee when he saw her face. The said face was mixed with shock and revulsion.

"I hope you know…that was disgusting and foolish."

He laughed showing two sharp canine teeth. "I love doing that to you." Xavier Parker was a tall seventh year, with long black hair that hid his face most of the time. His eyes were a different, one a piercing emerald green, the other a warm chocolate brown. One look at him and you'd think he was in Slytherin, but he was in fact in Hufflepuff. Most people wondered why he was in Hufflepuff, but the Sorting Hat did not make any mistakes.

He and Madelyn talked for a little bit, catching up on their summer break, before he went back to his table. Ted gave Madelyn a smile and a wink. She glowered back at him.

The feast came and went. After the main course a whole load of desserts came. Ted ate his fill, though his best mate overate hers. She hiccupped and gave her plate a nasty face. "Oh, why does Hogwarts' food torture me so?"

"Overate again?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Be careful, not to get fat!"

Madelyn didn't have the energy to get up and smack her brother. Instead she mouthed the words _'I'll get you later.'_

Soon it was time for Ted to gather some of the first years. Vector, with another clap of her hand, cleared the tables, and had the Prefects lead the first year students to the dormitories. Ted parted ways with Madelyn, got the new password from the Head of House, which happened to be one of the new teachers, Professor Pavarti Patil, _Or was it Padma?_, and gathered his first years. He took them off to the side.

"My name is Ted Lupin," he began. The students looked at him silently. He realized he said it a little too forcefully. He cursed the werewolf blood in his veins that changed his mood so suddenly. He gave them a crooked smile, and then tugged on his hair. They all gasped as it grew longer and turned a bright shade of blue. Some of the girls giggled and clapped, while the boys watched on in wonder and awe. "You can call me Teddy, if you like, and I'm one of the two sixth year prefects for Gryffindor. If you have any kind of problem that I need to take up to the Head Boy or Girl, then just tell me." He gave them a wink. "I'll be sure to get a hold of them."

He led them out of the hall and to the steps. "Be careful. Keep a watchful eye, these steps like to switch up on you."

And just to prove his point, the stairs shook. A lot of the students gave a little shriek and held on tightly to the railing as the stairs moved into another landing. "No worries," Ted said, climbing higher. "There is always another way to the Gryffindor Tower."

He led them this way and that, telling them about portraits and the classrooms they passed. Finally they reached the Fat Lady. Ted stood in front, and she said, "Password?"

"TreacleTart."

The portrait swung open and they were let into the Gryffindor room. They stepped into the warm room full of other students talking and laughing. The fire roared in the center of the wall, the cushiony couch and the crimson chairs made the room look welcoming as it circled the roaring fire.

"Before you go, you must remember to not try to get into the opposite genders' dormitories," Ted warned. "You might find yourself laying on the floor with a concussion."

He showed them the way up to the steps and which stair steps to go from there. He let them loose and found himself wandering back down to a chair. He sat down, giving a great sigh.

Someone threw him a Butterbeer. He caught it, instinctively, and looked at who threw it at him. She gave him a great smile. "Nicked it from the kitchens."

"Oh? Becoming a thief now, Josephine?" Ted opened it.

"No, not exactly. There's a House Elf down there who loves this stuff," she explained. "She's trying to get away from it though, so she gave it five bottles to us."

Ted looked at the two other girls who sat with her. They both looked mischievous, but he could tell they didn't mean much harm. They laughed and giggled as they teased some of the nervous first years. "Lookit those little tykes. Can't wait till they're in their fourth years like us."

"Oh they're quaking with envy." They laughed and tipped their bottles together. "Cheers!"

Ted watched as the three girls went up the steps. He laughed and took a big drought. It was then when the portrait door swung open, and Madelyn was pushing Vince into the common room. Everyone stopped talking to watch them. She let him go up the steps, albeit a little forcefully, and gave a glare to everyone in the room. "What are you lookin' at? Git your bloody eyes offa me!"

Ted could tell Madelyn was angry by the way her voice got higher and she stumbled on her words. As she turned to go to the steps, she gave him a look as if to say to meet him later. Ted nodded stiffly. She stomped up the steps. The room started to murmur again, then became its loud intensity.

Ted finished his Butterbeer. He wondered what the next day, the first day of school, would bring to him. Was it going to be happy? Sad? It was all a mystery. He threw the bottle away, his mind wandering to Madelyn and her angry mood.

--------

"Madelyn? Maddie? Are you here?"

"Shhh! You're being loud! Over…over--bloody! Teddy Remus Lupin git over here!"

Ted growled at the use of his middle name. He crept down the steps and found his way over to where the fire place was. The moon gave just enough light to show where Madelyn's silhouette was. He sat down next to her. "Why the middle name?"

She pulled out her wand, whispering the incantation, "_Lumos!_" Ted gasped. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were red and puffy. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "Stupid tears. They come at the w-wrong time."

Ted grabbed her hand. Things were becoming serious. "Who did this?"

"A git, prat, pillock…take your bloody pick!" Madelyn sniffled. "Sorry for the language."

"Don't worry. Are you okay?"

"Just my spirit is a little lost. It was a Slytherin. A boy, a little younger than us. I caught…Vince…he was…was…I don't know. But he was being bothered by him. I don't even know why he wasn't with _you!_ When I stepped up the boy launched on me." The light glowed red a moment. Ted touched her shoulder, and it slowly turned back to its white glow. "He started insulting my family, my father. I wanted to explode…but I care too much for Vince. I couldn't duel the boy right than and there. I held it in, and shoved Vince past him."

Madelyn sighed, and wiped away the last tear. "He then called me a vampire follower. That's when I cracked."

Ted squeezed her shoulder. "It's not that bad, actually."

"It's a _stupid _thing to cry about!" she whispered harshly. Her hands shook. "_He's _stupid! I hate the boy! Why did it make me so angry? I shouldn't have cracked, but something about that stupid rumor bugs the…the…ooh…I get so angry! _Xavier isn't a vampire_! He's just…different."

There was a noise, like someone was opening a door. She whispered, "_Nox_," and the room went dark. They moved away from the light and into the shadows, to watch as Professor Patil moved past them and into her own room. Madelyn shook her head. "Too close. Let's go to bed."

"Don't let this bother you up all night." He gave her a hug. She squeezed him.

"Thanks for listening."

"That's what best mates are for."

They parted at the separate steps, following the walls to their own bedrooms.

--------

Lala Rue here, and I didn't expect myself to wait so long for an update.

Thank you for liking this story, I plan on making more chapters as soon as I get my Senior summer assignments over with. I'm a procrastinator. Sadly.

I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	4. She's Mine

Chapter Four

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

The next morning was normal for Teddy. He got up, changed out of his pajamas, brushed his golden blonde hair back and threw on his robes. After checking that he had all the books he could possibly need for the day, he left the sixth year boy's dormitory. He met Madelyn down the steps, who shook her head at his color of choice, and they both pushed their way through the portrait.

Ted observed that Madelyn didn't look tired. It made him happy that she didn't stay up thinking about what had happened. That or else she covered it up with makeup, which she never wore.

"Wonder what our classes are going to be this year," Madelyn asked herself aloud. She paused and frowned. "I've dropped Arithmancy, but…we still have to take Potions."

"I hope we have luck this year with that class," Ted said with a sigh. People all around them noticed and gawked at his hair color. "I've heard that Higgs isn't a very likeable person this year. Something must be wrong with him."

They sat at the Gryffindor table, and looked up at the teachers. Terence Higgs looked grumpy as he sorted through his house's schedules. Ted piled his plate with food, Madelyn noticing that his choice of meat had softened this morning. "I think I had too much last night," he commented at last. Madelyn shrugged and took a sip from her goblet.

The both of them ate quietly for a few moments, watching the room around them. Ted found himself staring off into the sky above them, the bewitched one to look like the sky outside, and wondered if the gray clouds were going to clear and warm up the place a bit. He was interrupted by chokes and a nudge to the side. Madelyn was pointing to the general direction of the door. "Look! Look, isn't that Victoire? Why is she with _him_?"

Ted, who was caught by the sound of her name, looked around. He followed Madelyn's angry eyes and found the silver blonde Weasley standing next to a raven haired Slytherin. He wasn't very tall, but, by the way he held himself, it looked as if it didn't bother him before. His hair was short and spiky, and this left Ted wondering why he looked so familiar. It was when the Slytherin turned around when he realized that he had caught his eye the night before. He still had that sneer on his face as he gave Ted a glance. Ted scrunched up his face, glaring back. The boy said goodbye quickly to Victoire and left from the table.

"That was him. The boy who was teasing Xavier," Madelyn whispered bitterly. "The little git needs to steer clear of Victoire and my brother. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," Ted agreed a little distractedly. He was worried about the fact that he was the one who had made Madelyn cry. Already they, he himself and his best friend, weren't on good terms with him. He suddenly had the inspiration to go and protect Victoire from him.

"Lupin? Ted Lupin?"

Ted snapped out of his reverie of anger, to see Professor Patil, the Gryffindor Head of House, handing him a piece of parchment. She smiled at his embarrassment and gave the parchment to him. "Your schedule."

"Thanks…"

Madelyn got hers after him, and they compared what classes they had together, and what classes they didn't have together. Her eyebrows shot up after seeing Firenze's name next to a class she didn't have. "You're _still_ taking Divination? I dropped that a year ago!"

"Looking up in the universe it interesting! Oh, Maddie. You just don't like looking at the sky do you?" Ted teased, finishing his toast.

"Oh, Teddy," Madelyn said, catching the tease and downing the rest of her juice, "you're just a bore, aren't you?"

--------

The both of them parted ways for their first class of the day. Teddy headed up to the second floor, Madelyn heading up to her Muggle Studies two floors above that. Along the way, Ted bumped into Harold Smith, the prefect he met on the train. "Oh, hullo Lupin," Harold said, shifting his things to give Ted a proper wave. "You still taking Divination?"

"I find it…exciting, I guess." Ted set his things in a corner to go sit down in the warm grass that lay in the middle of the classroom. "Do you like it?"

"The stars can tell people a lot of different things," Harold said thoughtfully, sitting next to Ted. "I like to see if my luck changes with them."

Ted sat next to Harold and they watched as the students for both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff piled into the room. Soon Harold was talking to his own friends leaving Ted out of the conversation. Ted waited until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up. "I almost didn't recognize you! You change your hair so much!"

It was a boy, just as old as him. Ted smiled and said, "I haven't seen you at all! Weird, huh? Have you been dodging me, Sam?"

Sam was a fellow Gryffindor. He was at least a head taller than Ted, and had deep tan skin. His eyes were hidden behind glasses, though you could see their color was a dark blue. His hair was always cut short, and was a dark auburn color. Although Ted wasn't as close to Sam as he was with Madelyn, they were still good friends and liked to joke around a lot. Sometimes Ted needed to get away and talk to a guy sometimes. "You think I should, really?" Sam asked, nudging Ted's side. "No, I just didn't spot you on the train, but you know what? The girls might think I'm crazy talking to a hair changer like you."

Ted laughed. "I quite like to think that the girls love me and my hair!" He pulled on his blonde hair, to make it grow a little and change color to a brighter golden yellow. He could hear some giggles along with whispers, and smiled at Sam. "See what I mean?"

Sam looked as though he was going to say something, but a centaur came bounding into the room. Firenze, the only known centaur in the school staff, was passing out notebooks to every student and instructing them that these were what you put your thoughts in. "Not just any thoughts, though. I don't want to know about your love life, or any other personal issues, but notes and feelings about the stars, constellations, and the moon. Though if you think that your mood is effected by any of these things, I will allow that to pass through as a thought."

Ted signed his name at the top of the notebook, and waited for further instructions. Professor Firenze wasn't a normal teacher, by all means and rights. He had students look up into the ceiling for quizzes, and other tests, when other teachers might just hand out a piece of parchment and watch out for cheating quills. He was a little more stern about the stars than the last Divination teacher, who, from what Ted heard, had finally quit teaching after the second Dark War.

After all of the notebooks were passed out, and Firenze talked a little more on the assignment, class was dismissed a few minutes early. Usually the first day was just an easy get to know what you are doing for the rest of the year type of day. Ted packed away his things, and he and Sam walked slowly down the corridors. They were going to waste what little time they had before going to the dreadful Potions dungeon. Sam poked Ted's side and pointed a finger to a girl walking with their friends ahead of them. "You see her?"

Ted looked and noticed it was the Ravenclaw Olivia from the Prefects' meeting. He nodded, "Yeah?"

"I've been sending her notes, but she never writes me back, or anything," Sam whispered so she wouldn't hear. He tried to give her a wave, but she just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "I think she likes me, mate."

"If that's what you call 'like' in your mind, Sam." Ted laughed. "I think you might want to find a different approach. Try to impress her or something."

"With what?" Sam asked unconvinced. "She's way too much smarter than me."

"Impress her with…" Ted thought for a moment. "Well…you're good at…flying! Impress her with your Quidditch knowledge."

"Has she ever even been to a game?" Sam wondered out loud. "I don't ever spot her when I'm on the field. She's always at the library or catching up on homework."

"Perhaps it'll be your lucky year?" Ted suggested. "If she doesn't notice you in quidditch, than find something else. I have some faith in you, Sam. Oh…look, we'd better get down to the dungeons."

"Oi, you're right." Sam let Ted lead the way down the steps. "I hope Higgs isn't a mess. Heard the rumors?"

"Yep, I've heard them all around." Ted pushed open the door. "He's not here yet. A class with Slytherin?" Ted shook his head sadly. Slytherin's dampened his mood greatly.

Sam spotted his other friends and parted ways with Ted at the door. Ted took his seat and waited eagerly for Madelyn. Gryffindor and Slytherin students piled into the room. Some mingled with each other, while others just stayed away from one another. After a few moments, there was a bag that slammed onto the table and a tired looking Madelyn sat down in the seat next to him. "It's so hard getting from up there to here. It's so far up!"

Ted smiled and set her bag on the floor. "How was Muggle Studies? Learn anything new?"

"Not too much." Madelyn rubbed her legs. "The Muggle world seems a little more quieter this year. How about you? The stars treating you well?"

Ted could hear the hint of teasing. "Oh no, the worst! The world will end when Venus crosses Jupiter, and the little people have wars that'll reach us here on Earth."

Madelyn laughed at his sarcasm, and the door slammed open. In came a weary looking man, carrying a tray of green liquids. He set them on the desk with a thump, and the room went quiet. Professor Higgs looked at each desk, as if he was trying to capture a culprit in the scene of the crime. "You will be doing book work today. For homework you will write an essay on why you think you will pass this class this year. Luckily for you students it's opinion, and there is no wrong answer…unless I decided you made it wrong."

He then wrote on the blackboard what page to start on and to end on, and began to write out questions. Ted dug around in his bag for his book, and started to read. The room went quiet as every eye was glued to the boring facts about how rare nine-legged spiders can give people a cure for certain kinds of blemishes.

In the middle of it all, something hit Ted's back. He looked over to see Madelyn writing furiously on a piece of parchment. It wasn't her who poked him, and it wouldn't be anyone behind them, so he looked down. There was an enchanted note. He picked it up and read it.

_She's mine, so stay away? _he thought to himself. _What?_

He took a quick look around him, but saw no heads or eyes looking at him. He tucked the note inside his robes, and quickly got back to work before Higgs could dock points away from Gryffindor.

--------

Lala Rue, and this chapter is just a little shorter than that lasts, but oh well. It flows okay, I think.

I've been trying to figure out just how old Victoire is, and now I've done it! For everyone here; she is a fourth year Ravenclaw and will turn fifteen in January. Her birthday isn't stated, I don't think, anywhere, but I made it up anyway.

I hope you guys like this chapter!

I'll update soon!

Love, Lala Rue!


	5. Troubles

Chapter Five

DC: I don't own Harry Potter

Ted found himself walking down the corridor with unlikely company. Xavier walked with him, the both of them going outside for their fourth period break.

"Is Madelyn coming?" the deep, yet gentle, voice asked.

Ted nodded. "She'll either be out there already, or she'll be coming soon. Luckily we all have this break together to wait for her."

It was, as Ted had hoped, clearing up outside. The sun shown through the clouds, making everything slightly warmer and tolerable. Other students were outside, also, enjoying the break, or rushing to their next class. Ted set his things down under a tree and set himself down. Xavier just leaned against the tree, crossing his arms. Ted looked up to see his hair covering most of his face, but the way he held himself let off that he was irritated about something. Ted stopped his tongue from saying something, less he wanted to be cursed by the older student. He really wasn't sure if that's what he was going to do if he did say anything.

Soon they saw Madelyn's head pop up from around the tall bushes. Xavier became a little tense, Ted noticed. She looked equally, if not more, irritated as she stomped her way over to them. She slammed her stuff down, Ted moving out of the way just in time to dodge the flying books, and pointed a finger at Xavier's chest. Xavier uncrossed his arms and glared right back.

"Xavier Roe Parker!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Other students who happened to be outside, turned to stare at the sight.

"Madelyn Aimée Wood," he stated calmly. His voice never rose out of contact like Madelyn's did.

Ted quickly got up, not wanting to bother the two. He strode back into Hogwarts just as Madelyn's flaring voice came across the yard. He wondered what just had happened between the two, since they were so friendly the night before, but didn't want to intrude on them. "But now what do I do now?" he asked himself.

He decided that he hadn't visited the library, and minds as well do it now. He traveled to the second floor and down the corridors till he saw the familiar door. He opened it, and smiled. He loved going to the library. It was his safe haven from his normal life at Hogwarts. It was the room he used to go when people teased him or if he felt bothered.

"Oh, hello Mr. Lupin," the old Librarian, Madam Pince, greeted.

"Hello Madame Pince," Ted said back. He followed the usual line to the empty back table. Well, it usually was empty. Someone was there already.

"I seem to be bumping into you everywhere!" Victoire flipped back her hair as she looked up to smile at him.

"It would seem," Ted said, a little surprised to see her in the library.

"What brings you here?" Victoire asked.

"Getting away from…people," Ted said with a sigh. He pulled out his bag, checking to make sure he didn't leave anything for his next class. "I often wonder if my best mate should be a red head with all of that sudden anger she lets out." He paused, then asked, "You?"

"Same here… well I mean…getting away, anyway." Victoire sighed. "There are some weird people out there."

Ted agreed, setting his bag down. There was a silence that he couldn't quite call awkward. Victoire had book marked her page, and sat there looking at him. He looked back, until she started to giggle. He grabbed his hair, making it grow in the process, and looked at the color. It was crimson, to match the heat rising to his face. He tossed his hair around, a little nervously, until it turned back to its normal brown.

"That gift is so cool." Victoire was leaning in. She held out her hand. Ted leaned forward. Victoire tugged on the brown curls, laughing again. "When I first saw you, back when we were little, I always have wanted to do that."

Ted started to get the images of when he was younger, at least six or seven. It was when he had first met the first of the new generation of Weasley's. Victoire was only four, hardly talked, and always was following her father from room to room. Ted was usually with Harry at this time and always stood close to him. He and Victoire didn't really play together, just kept their distance. Ted realized, now, that he wasn't scared of her, but scared of himself. He felt this pull towards her, and made it his mission, when he was that young, to stay away; thinking that the 'pull' was bad. He shook his head now, trying to fight that same feeling, and sat back. "Really now?" he said finally.

"Honest," Victoire replied. Her smile came back onto her face, and Ted felt like his heart had stopped for a moment. He was losing himself in her smile. There was a moment where he stopped fighting the pull and was leaning a little towards her. Why was everything falling apart when he was around her? He had to gather himself up.

"Er, well--"

"Oh! Eri! A pleasant surprise!"

The pull ended. Ted turned around to see _him_. The fifth year Slytherin. He looked down at Ted, his lip twitching into an almost smug look. Instead his face kept its normal sickly sweet smile. He took a seat next to Victoire, across from Ted. Ted's eyes narrowed.

"It is, isn't it?" he said, leaning in towards her just a little. The space between the two, Ted noticed, was getting smaller and smaller. A little voice inside his head told him the curses he needed in case his temper went off. He hoped his hair wasn't reflecting the deep detest he had for this Slytherin.

Victoire didn't notice the closeness. She just laughed. "I seem to be seeing you everywhere, actually."

"Perhaps its fate."

_This…guy is really getting on my nerves_, Ted thought to himself. Instead of whipping out his wand and screaming like he wanted to, he packed away what things he had. "I have to go," he said stiffly. "I've left a book in my dormitory."

"Aw, alright. I'll see you later then?" Victoire looked up sadly. Ted felt guilt running through him; but before he could say anything, the smug smile was back onto the boy's face. Ted got up quickly, not saying another word but nodding curtly, and was off into the hallways. His pace was fast, almost as if he was running away from the library. He felt the heat rise to his face, from anger this time, as that smirk came into his mind. How he wanted to duel that boy right then and there. No matter what the consequences.

He still had a large amount of time until he went to lunch. He didn't know what to do with himself. Madelyn was angry, probably, and he didn't want to bother her in that mood. He felt as if that Slytherin was just trying to get in between him and Victoire. "Not that I'm trying…to get with Victoire," he said aloud to himself. He wasn't so sure though.

All these emotions. He decided he was going to dump them into a letter. He hadn't talked to his Godfather in two days. Not much has happened, but he felt as if writing this letter might give him a good idea on why everything was being weird. "Grandmum is probably worried, too."

He found his way up to the owl tower. Owls flew in and out, others were resting, or had their wings over their heads, sleeping. He looked all around; finally finding a pure black owl. Her wing was over her face, hiding the light from her big round eyes. He tapped the bird on her head. She gave a little hoot in reply. "Sorry, Yorksey. Could you meet me in my room?" Ted said quietly, not to wake the other birds. "I need you to send out a letter or two."

The owl hooted once more, before stretching her wings. On purpose, she flapped some feathers in his face before taking out the window. Ted laughed, and traveled out of the tower. He made it back to the Gryffindor common room. No one was in there. He walked up the steps, two at a time, and made it in there just as Yorksey came in carrying a dead mouse in her mouth. "I'll just write the letters then."

He ignored the crunching noises coming from behind him, and wrote his two letters. One letter to his Grandmother and the other letter to his Godfather. Both explaining what happened on the train and that he was safe and sound.

He folded his grandmothers' letter, but didn't touch his godfather's. He tapped the quill on the paper, trying to form the words in his head. He wrote down what he felt when he was around Victoire. He felt strangely embarrassed, as if he was the only teenager feeling these things in life and no grown up had ever felt it in the slightest. He sighed, finishing off the letter with a 'tell everyone I said hullo.'

"Here we go." He folded the second letter, and instructed Yorksey where to go, as he tied them onto her legs. "Be careful out there, okay? And if they have a response, please wait for them patiently. No pecking Harry. I know how much you love to."

Yorksey turned her head and blinked once before leaving out the open window. Ted watched her fly off a little before getting up and wandering for the rest of his free period.

--

Madelyn was missing for lunch. He figured she was either storming off somewhere on her broom, or in her room crying her eyes out. It was more likely to be on her broom. Ted went on into the Great Hall by himself and took a seat next to Sam. Sam was unusually quiet and Ted wasn't going to try and pry.

He didn't have to wait long, though. Sam sighed, and looked up at him. "I can't get her to come."

"You mean Thompson?" Ted asked, filling his goblet with juice.

Sam nodded sadly. "She won't come to the game. Said she had to prepare for some test."

Ted patted his friend's back sympathetically. "Don't worry. She'll come around some how."

Sam gave him a grin, agreeing. Ted picked up his fork, ready to eat.

After lunch, Ted made his way to the Gryffindor common room to grab some books before his afternoon double class of Transfiguration. Along the way he met up with Madelyn again. She had calmed down and looked extremely happy. "Oi, my mate! How was lunch?"

"Fine," Ted said a suspicious look in his eye. "Yours?"

"Just grand. Though I didn't eat." Madelyn threw her sack onto her back. "Well come on, Teddy! Get your things, we need to hurry!"

Ted took the steps two at a time and was back down to Madelyn in no time. They made their way to the Transfiguration class, with time to spare. Madelyn seemed happy enough, enough for Ted not to worry.

--

Lala Rue here, and it's been...a few months.

I haven't touched any fanfics for two months. Almost three, actually. Why? Because I did this awesome little contest called NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month), and succeeded in typing 50,000 words in one month. That is the reason why I haven't done anything in November, but in October I was planning out the whole story.

Sorry for not updating...sorry. Forgive me.

But anyway.

I can start writing again! Fanfiction anyway. I'm excited.

Love to all good and evil!

Love, Lala Rue!

New! I am considering rewriting what I've got so far in this story. Because of the new information about post-Hogwarts things. I actually think I really might, so be prepared.


End file.
